


空响

by QIU_W



Category: Harukanaru Toki no Naka de | Within the Expanse of a Distant Time, 遙かなる時空の中で7
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIU_W/pseuds/QIU_W
Summary: 接选择当龙神的结局
Relationships: 天野五月/天野七绪





	空响

天野五月翻动着相册，里面有着天野一家的照片，从家族合照到单人照应有尽有，完全可以看出这是个有着温馨日常的家族。相册里面夹杂着几张身着战国时期服装的人们的照片，那不是五月拍的，也不是找佐佐木大和要来的。

拍下这些的人是天野七绪。

七绪对他说出自己的选择时他想要阻止，话都到了嘴边又吞了回去。五月知道拦不住她，他曾把七绪紧抱在怀过一次，那时候是可以称作奇迹，而他不觉得奇迹会二度出现。于是他伸出手，能握住的只有七绪递过来的手机。七绪说她在手机上写了给爸爸妈妈的信，希望五月可以代交给他们。

五月当然照办，只是他翻遍了那只手机里的每一个文件夹都没有找到留给的他只言片语。他在向父母交代的同时想起自己对七绪的告别，具体说了什么他记得不是太清楚，但肯定带了哭腔，他希望七绪能听出来，又希望七绪毫无察觉。

五月翻到下一页，他又想起那个奇迹。

他曾在做好一切准备后呼唤七绪，喊到喉咙发痛，声音动作带着无限思念和期待，那一次他成功了，七绪自天而降，他用力伸出手臂，把七绪紧紧抱在怀里，好像这样他就可以永远不会和七绪分开。

他现在回想起来，说不出那次是运气太好，还是因为七绪想要回来，也许是两者都有。

“七绪，七绪......”他只是低声呼喊，什么都不敢期望。

五月只能猜想已经化为龙神的七绪或许还记得他，偶尔有在那片神域为他的幸福祈祷。

他只能这样安慰自己。

完


End file.
